Realization of Youth
by Amatite Silvermoon
Summary: Yuuri realizes something very important. Wolfram and Yuuri face the trial of Elizabeth, and have to face their feelings for each other.


A/N: This is written to take place around the time of the duel between Elizabeth and Yuuri. Some of the events that are written are in the anime, but are placed differently. All characters are the original property of Tomo Takabayashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram couldn't believe that Yuuri's soul was Julia's as well. It hit him harder than anyone knew, and they would never. Julia was his teacher, his brothers one love, and the hope of all Mazoku.

_How can that wimp be that great woman? He's barely got the ability to realize what's in front of him, and his eyes work!_

Wolfram stared at Yuuri for a few seconds. "Wimp, don't lose this match. You can't lose it." Wolf smirked for a moment. "If you do, you'll not live to see tomorrow. I will never forgive you." He added seriously but jokingly at the same time. No one could ever take him from him. Conrad, Murata, any earth woman, and even Shinou. Wolfram would let no one take him.

The boy stood there with his mouth open. "but…but…" was all that Yuuri could stamper out when Wolfram grabbed his arm and pulled him to his side. "I'm serious Yuuri. You are MY fiancé, and I will not be lost to some woman who has issues getting over her own childhood." Wolf released his arm and turned his head down. "I love you Yuuri, and I couldn't stand to lose you. Don't make me regret my words you wimp."

Yuuri looked at the once proud Mazoku now humbled and sighed. "Wolf, don't look like that. We've been up all night and if you don't let me get some sleep I might not win tomorrow." Wolfram didn't change his look.

_You've got to try harder than that wimp. I'm not going to coil to your every word just like I did her. You'll only earn that when you see me for who I am._

Yuuri cringed as he saw the lack of change. Wolf was being extra stubborn for some reason. He thought for a moment. 'What can I do? I hate seeing him like this. Damn mazoku and their stubbornness.' It hit him then. "Wolf…" Yuuri said as he reached his hand out. He touched the blonds face and ran a finger down it. He traced the finger down Wolframs arm and took hold of his hand. "Can we go to bed now? I think we both need sleep." Yuuri said in a tone that was higher than normal. He swore his voice squeaked at the word "we". These changes in him were really bugging him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew that Wolfram was a big part of the changes. Him and that damn pink nightgown…which he happened to like the feel of.

Wolfram shot his head up and looked into the smiling black eyes in front of him. Yuuri was holding his hand and he could not figure out what he had done to get such a reaction. He honestly wanted to know, he needed to hone all things that would merit him Yuuri's touch. Wolfram searched the eyes in front of him. Blank, but not so blank. Wolfram swore he saw a glimmer there that though faint, was a glimmer he had been waiting for.

_So I threaten you and don't give in, and I FINALLY get your attention. I swear, you're harder to please than Julia was. You're almost nothing like her, but yet you have such a power over everyone. Especially me. Why do you look at me that way now? Haven't you broken something important to me…or is it that you've just fixed something broken._

Yuuri looked at Wolfram with honesty in his eyes, though shielded it was more than he was able to show the boy before. He liked the feeling of Wolfram's face, and he liked the feeling of his hand even more. He didn't let go, he didn't want to. Wolfram was right. He was a wimp. He couldn't do what he wanted to. His power was so great, but yet this blond boy made him more than weak. The boy made him flounder in confusion. One step this way, and one step that way. This was a waltz that he had never learned before, but he wasn't sure if he could handle this much of a challenge. Looking at their hands intertwined he smiled. He wouldn't give up. There was more at stake than he had expected. His heart, his future, and now…his Wolfram.

"Um, Yuuri…" Wolfram got out sounding shier than he planned. He looked at their hands and let a weak smile pass over his face. He took a second to gain his strength back. "I guess that we can go to bed." Wolfram dared to ask one question. "Do you want to sleep alone tonight? I'll understand, with the figh…" He was cut off by the glare in Yuuri's eyes. The eyes looking at him were not those of his day to day self. The Maou was looking at him. He crumbled.

Yuuri finally moved somewhere with him and he dared to ask such a question? Was he really that stupid? Yuuri knew that he was more of the Maou at the moment he saw Wolfram's reaction. He didn't like it, but he knew that Wolfram would not question him if he were in this form. He never could. "Wolfram, I said WE are going to bed. That means you're coming with me doesn't it? Did I give you any other idea that would deserve that question?" His voice was darker, but not so dark as to scare Wolfram completely. He hated seeing him cower, but he loved it at the same time.

_This boy is now a man and I have to face this? How can I tell him I was trying to move further with him, find out if this was some farce or not. How can I…It doesn't matter. He's already stated his mind, so I might as well…_

Wolfram looked at his king. Now was a moment for truth. "Yuuri, I only wanted to make sure that…" He looked at their hands still connected. "that this" he held up their hands "was not just some joke." Wolfram sighed. This was Yuuri he was talking to, so he needed to make things very clear. "I didn't to be hurt Yuuri. You've done a marvelous job on me already, but if you touch me and then just push me away…" Wolfram clenched his mouth for a moment. "I couldn't bare it. This moment I've waited for…" A finger covered his mouth.

"Shh…" Yuuri smiled at Wolfram. "Hey, I'm sorry I sounded so scary. Can we continue this else where?" Yuuri motioned as he moved towards the pillars that would lead into the castle. "I think that if we talk, our room is a better place for this sort of talk." He'd done it. He'd said "our room". There was no going back now. Damn that Murata and his know-it-all self. Try as he may, he didn't want to lose the one person that made this world worth everything.

Wolfram allowed Yuuri to guide them back to their room. The wimp had actually called the room "their room". He couldn't believe it. This was the night before a duel for Wolfram, and Yuuri was finally letting Wolfram in. When they arrived Yuuri moved to his side of the bed and took Wolfram with him. Wolfram stood next to the now sitting Yuuri.

_He's more beautiful now than he was down there. The candle light is far kinder to him than I thought. Can I tell you my heart now, or is it still too early._

"Yuuri…" Wolfram was pulled to sit next to him on the bed. Yuuri looked at him and smiled. Thoughts of what to say, what to do, and where to go with this ran through his head. "Look Wolfram." He started moving his hands to cup both of Wolfs hands in his own. "I know that I've treated you badly. Okay, more than badly. I've ignored you, I've ignored your feelings, and I've ignored your attempts." He sighed. "I've not really ignored it all though. I've just not responded. My life is weird. I've never done any of this before. I've never had a real girlfriend. Okay, so I had a girlfriend in name in like 3rd grade, she gave me a valentine's gift and I gave her a white day gift. But, that was it. We never held hands, we never touched." He was mumbling and he knew it. Wolf did that to him. He never could say what he really wanted. "Wolfram, you want me to say I love you back to you. But…"

He smirked at Yuuri loosing himself to his memory. He always did that. Then he heard the word 'but' following a phrase that was sacred.

_Don't do it. Don't crush me now. You turned me away in another life, but please, not in this one. Don't leave me wanting again. Julia is no more, but Yuuri, you are everything to me. Don't…_

Wolfram looked crushed as he faced Yuuri. "Please Yuuri, I can live if you don't way another word. Just don't crush everything. Not while you've got me in your hands." His voice trembled as he spoke. His mind and his words were finally almost the same. "You're my…my everything. Can't you understand that Yuuri. Every word you say has some meaning to me. Everything you do has some reaction to me."

Yuuri interrupted Wolf. "But, I want to make sure first. I feel something for you. Something that I've never felt before. I think that it's love, but I don't want to hurt you by saying something without meaning it first. I think I love you, and I think that I am in love with you, but how can I be sure until I know in my heart. I want to know it first Wolfram. I don't want to break everything. I want to fix it all. That's why I even agreed to the duel with Elizabeth. As far as I see it, she's your charge, not mine. But, to fix things, I took her as my challenge, not yours." Yuuri moved his hands from holding hands to touching Wolframs face. "If you can wait for me to meet you there, I will meet you when I feel that I am more worthy of you."

_Worthy of me? Is he serious. He's everything that I didn't think that I wanted, and is everything that I did want deep down. Wimp, don't take too long. I can only wait so much longer. Yuuri…_

"Yuuri, if it's for you, I can wait." Wolf smiled at him as he turned his face into one of Yuuri's hands. "Just don't let go of me. You have no idea how good your touch feels." Wolfram said nearly in a purr. His voice betrayed his thoughts. He would never stop waiting for Yuuri.

He looked at Wolfram and smiled. His heart ached. It pounded louder with each new form of touching Wolfram. The pain wouldn't go away. Yuuri pulled Wolf into his arms. "Tonight, if even only for now, you and I are one." He whispered in Wolfs ear before he blew out the candle on his side of the bed. Both men curled into each other, forgetting about the fact that they were still both fully dressed. They fell asleep entwined, arms and hands fully embracing the other body. Wolfram's head on Yuuri's chest. Only during sleep did Yuuri's heart stop aching. For the first time he felt complete.

Morning came too quickly for them both. Yuuri woke to find the blond still asleep on his chest. His hair spread out over his black uniform. Yuuri smiled as he watched the blond breath in and out, in time with his own breath. "You and I are one" he whispered into Wolfs ear again. A quiet murmur of "Yuuri" was the response from the still sleeping blond. Yuuri brushed one of the stray hairs away from Wolfs face and tucked hit behind his ear. He had never really realized just how beautiful Wolfram was when he slept. How much like his mother he looked, was even scarier. But, this was Wolfram, not an over loving sexy queen.

Wolfram woke from his wonderful dream to find that it wasn't a dream entirely. Yuuri was indeed still holding him close. He heard the whisper from Yuuri and he fought back the smile that threatened to show on his lips. Instead, he spoke Yuuri's name lowly and sleepily. He melted the moment that Yuuri moved some of his own hair back behind his ear. Yuuri had never been this loving with him.

_Could I have possibly won you? Are you really mine? Do you yourself even know? It doesn't matter to me anymore. In this moment, I'm yours and I will always be._

He did not expect what came next. Yuuri stood up, holding Wolf in his arms. He could no longer fake sleeping. His eyes flashed open, showing the surprise in his emerald eyes. "Yuuri?" Was all that he was able to get out, Yuuri pulled him in closer and hugged him.

"Morning Wolf" he said smiling at him. "I think that we had better hurry. We'll miss breakfast if we don't. That duel is supposed to start soon. I don't know about you, but I need food." He smiled his innocent smile. After the hug Yuuri let Wolf's legs down, but still held him close. He leaned into Wolfs ear again. "Don't forget last night. Regardless of what happens to day." He said in a low tone that Wolf swore had a hint of the Maou's voice. He then let go of Wolf and started to undress. "I've got to hand it to Gunter." Yuuri said as he looked at another uniform that had silver money fists instead of the gold. "He's got good taste in making my clothing." He pulled the shirt on and proceeded with the pants, keeping himself decent.

Wolfram could feel the heat in his face rise as he watched Yuuri change. He changed so innocently, that it slightly frustrated him. The slightly darker skin looked so wonderful in the morning light that snuck in through the dark drapes. He silently agreed with Yuuri on the comment about Gunter and picking clothing for Yuuri. But, he remembered that Gunter also fawned over his fiancé more than a little. He walked over to the stand on his side of the bed. He found a spare suit that he had placed there, so that he could always be properly dressed after waking up. He also changed into his suit and waited for Yuuri. "I suppose it's time to get some food. I won't forgive you if you lose because of having nothing to eat." He said slightly joking, but the undertone of his seriousness could not be hidden.

They both ate some fruit and toast. Yuuri also ate a piece of meat that reminded him of ham. He watched Wolfram as he ate. There was too much at stake here. When he finished he joined Wolfram at the door. They walked out to the courtyard and saw the group of on lookers already waiting. He turned to Wolf and took his hand. "It looks like I have some audience this morning." He said with a smile. He then let go of Wolframs' hand. He didn't want to illicit more questions right now. Later would be time enough to explain his little realization. Wolfram was included in those to have things explained. Yuuri would no longer blame his youth for something he was no longer confused about. He looked to the side and saw that his opponent was watching him closely. Her eyes were horribly fierce as they looked at him.

"Gunter, I take it that it is time to get this started again." Yuuri said as he stepped up to his councilor. The poor man looked as though he had spent the night racking his brain for some way to get his King out of this duel. "Neh, it's okay Gunter. I'll survive. If I can beat him…" he said looking back at Wolfram. "I think that I can beat her. Have a little more faith in me." He said as he stepped forward. The response was the normal "Majesty" in a mix between crying and overjoyed expression from Gunter.

He looked at his opponent as he stepped out onto the field. She did look stunning in her white outfit. Wolfram must really love him to choose him over such a beauty. "This isn't the best way to start out such a beautiful day." Yuuri said across the field. Hoping to perhaps have her stand down, so that he could explain what he just understood. She stepped back and moved into her stance. Elizabeth was not willing to give up this fight. Yuuri sighed and put his hand on Morgif. He looked about and noticed the look on Wolfram's face. It was a painful look, a serious look. Yuuri could see the fear in Wolfram's heart.

"Don't go easy on her Yuuri. She is one of the nations best fighters. Almost no one can best her." Wolfram said across the field. Yuuri saw the fear in him. He could tell from the look that he gave him. He walked up behind him. "Remember, I won't forgive you if you lose." Wolframs voice gave him away. It's not that he didn't trust Yuuri, but it was that he knew the skill that Elizabeth had, and he was not sure that Yuuri, being Yuuri, could defeat her. "I love you" he whispered behind Yuuri, so that no one else would hear him. "Now, don't be the wimp you are, and win!" Wolfram added with a smile.

"Don't call me wimp!..." Yuuri was going to say more, but Elizabeth had called his name and began the fight. Yuuri dodged the well placed blows of the woman. He saw her thoughts, as she wore them as clearly as she did the white uniform. She loved Wolfram, but not the way he wanted. She admired him, she felt close to him but yet further than even Yuuri was. Elizabeth was in love with an ideal, which she thought Wolfram was. No one else would know, only Yuuri could see her heart through her sword. She got even more violent when Yuuri would not attack her. He backed up towards the boundaries and met Wolfram holding his sword. Apparently not a move that was going to work this time. Elizabeth decided to play dirty, she kicked up dirt into Yuuri's eyes and knocked him to the ground.

Wolfram watched Elizabeth and wondered just how far she was really willing to go. He stepped in to the ring. "I did not intent to interfere, but I am acting now on behalf of my King. For his safety, I will continue in the duel." He held his sword. Elizabeth was furious at him. He could see her anger, and then he saw the change in her thoughts.

_Yuuri, get up. If she does what she intends to do next, I can't chance you being hit. Would you do the same for me though Yuuri. Would you be willing to take me away from the world if you couldn't have me anymore? You're such a wimp, I don't think that you could ever do that. Though, you do seem to be able to hurt me._

Wolfram was caught in thought when Elizabeth attacked. She yelled at the both of them. "If I can't have you, then I won't let anyone else have you. Farewell…" She said as she called forth her special attack. Her sword raised above her head for attacked. As the power from the blade was near to hit Wolfram Yuuri jumped in front of the blade. He absorbed all of the power from her attack. The Maou had surfaced.

"I have come to end this love quarrel." He said looking at Elizabeth. "Your feelings seem to be real, but you are not in love with this man. You are in love with the idea of being in love with him. You've created some ideal of a man that you grew up with and built every hope on that. This ideal is not reality however. If you loved him, you would never have drawn your sword against him. You are guilty of an emotion that does not belong to the family of love, but of hate. Your actions are not suited for one seeking love to be returned." He looked at both of the blonds and sighed. "However, you did break this girls heart Wolfram. Therefore you are not free of punishment either. You shall spend the rest of the day with her, allow your many missed years of friendship to continue. Go on a date, fix what should never be broken." Yuuri then appeared and fell to the ground. He had delivered a verdict.

When Yuuri came to he noticed that he was laying on the ground. He thought to himself that he lost the duel. He just let himself lose the one thing that he finally realized he could not live without. He stared up to see his head was in Elizabeth's lap. He jumped about 2 feet in the air and realized that Wolfram was behind him. Yuuri looked at Elizabeth and put on his best smile. If he was going to lose him, he did not want to look like a sore loser, he needed to be strong and seem king-like. "So, I lost huh?" He said rubbing his head in his normal way of hiding his lack of memory from being the Maou. "I guess that means that Wolfram is yours now." He hid the pain in his eyes by smiling, something he learned all too soon from Conrad. "Please, do take care of him. He's a wonderful man an..." He was cut short in his words. Elizabeth stood and faced him.

"I lost to you Majesty. Wolfram is not mine, but he is yours." She sighed. "He wasn't meant to be mine, I turned against him, and that made me no longer worthy of loving him. Though, now I think that I can find someone else. You and he have resolved my feelings for him." She smiled at Yuuri. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked leaning down towards him offering him a hand up.

He just looked at her kind of stunned. "No, you didn't hurt me." He looked around and saw that Wolfram had his fists clenched. He knew that he had some explaining to do now. He had upset Wolfram, and obviously so, and it wasn't about to end here. He had to clarify things, and knew that it might cause even more of a rift between him and Wolf. "Um, what do you mean you lost? I was on the ground, so it means that you would have had to have beat me. Or did something else happen?" Yuuri then remembered she had said in drawing her sword against Wolfram she had already lost. He sighed. "Oh, never mind." He knew that the Maou had taken over, so he needed to know what had happened. "Ummmm, so what did I do? And, what do I do now?" he asked looking at Elizabeth, afraid to see Wolfram turn towards him.

His fists were tight as he heard Yuuri basically tell Elizabeth to take him off of his hands. Did last night mean nothing to him? What was Yuuri playing at? Was he going to seriously just let some one else take him like that?

_You really don't know a damned thing do you Yuuri. You think that I can just be won over by some other person like that? You say you don't mean to hurt me, but I think that you just seem to be able to do that more than anything else. What did you do? What do you do now?_

"What did you do?" Wolfram repeated Yuuri's question in a low tone. For being such a hot head, he knew that he needed to be careful. "You're other self declared that she and I go on a date. But, you also said that we should catch up on our relationship as friends." Wolfram sighed. Sometimes he wished that Yuuri and the Maou were really on the same level. With a smile he added "you also told her that she was only idolizing me, and didn't really love me." Wolfram walked over to Yuuri and Elizabeth moved aside. Wolfram pulled Yuuri up. "As for what you do now, you allow her and I to go on a date, and try not to go nuts thinking about us. Oh, and you should be a little bit more grateful of me. The other you seems to realize that I'm worth while, perhaps you should." Wolfram's mind and mouth were too closely connected today. Wolfram pulled Yuuri into a hug and whispered in his ear "you'll have more to talk about tonight I'm sure" and moved away for all to here "but now, it's time for me to obey my King, and go on a date with Elizabeth."

Yuuri watched Wolframs face change from pained to a slight smile. When he came close to him his heart leapt, only to sink when he heard Wolfram's obvious threat to have a "talk" tonight. His warm breath on his ear made him slightly weak in the knees. If he were more aware of himself he might have kissed Wolfram in front of everyone, but that would come later. When Wolf released him he wanted to whine, watching him walk over to Elizabeth tore at him. He knew that he shouldn't be bothered by this date that he had requested, but he had plans for this date.

"Shall we go sister?" Wolfram asked as he offered his elbow to Elizabeth. Yuuri watched her take it and they walked off. When Wolf and her were out of sight Yuuri called for Conrad and Yozak. "Conrad, I want you to watch after them. I want a full report of their date this evening, after dinner." Conrad nodded and went on his way. Yuuri turned to Yozak. "I know Gwendal has you to watch me, but for now, I want you to watch Wolfram as well. You can watch and tell me really what happens on this date of theirs. I know you think that I am a worthless King, but if anything happens to Wolfram on this date, I will hold you responsible. Then you will see what kind of King I really am. I trust you Yozak, don't betray that." Yozak smiled at Yuuri. "Yes your Majesty."

Wolfram and Elizabeth walked to the flower garden that they knew as children. There Elizabeth and Wolfram remembered their years together. Elizabeth remembered that she loved Wolfram, but it was as a brother, and over the years she forgot that it was only as a brother that she loved him. She tired to get close to Wolfram, but mainly only to apologize. Wolfram told her that it was a stupid thing to have done, but if it resolved her feelings, then it might have been worth it. It also made Yuuri realize some things, and for that Wolfram thanked her, but did not tell her why.

Conrad merely stood behind the trees and watched the two blonds as he did so many years ago. He remembered the moment that Wolfram had tried to catch the butterfly, and instead caught Elizabeth's cheek. He smiled as he watched them both put flowers in each others hair. Wolfram was never afraid to be more feminine with her around. It may have even been her fault for being around when his mother would dress him. Trying to make them look like twins was something that Cecile seemed to enjoy doing. Wolfram knew that Conrad was watching them, but he did not change. He had expected his brother to tail along, but he wondered if it was his free will or if he was asked to follow him. When Wolfram felt another set of eyes on him, he knew that Conrad was asked to watch over them. At first he felt angered that Yuuri would not trust him, and then a slight blush came to his face.

_You care enough to know that I don't cheat on you, you wimp. More over, only one person was not enough to watch me. Do you really think that I would do anything with the woman I told you I did not want to be given to? Have you woken up to some new reality this morning? Are you going to still blame your youth or your world? Perhaps I will see tonight…if I can change your mind._

Dinner went smoothly. Wolfram and Elizabeth were still wearing the flower crowns that they had made for each other. Yuuri was tapping his leg under the table and biting his lip now and then. He wanted his meeting with Conrad, and more so with Yozak. Yuuri finished his meal and excused himself from the table. "I've paper work to finish before bed, so I will be in my office if I'm needed." He walked out of the room and went to his office. Once he made it to his desk and sat down he conked his head on the desk. He sat there mumbling incoherently into the desk. How could _he_ have said for them to go on a date. Was he looking for them to fall in love, and for him to be left without making his mind up on the whole engagement thing? Ugh, this was driving him nuts.

When Conrad found him, his head was still on his desk. "Yuuri, we can do the talk later. It looks like you need some sleep." Yuuri raised his head and looked at Conrad. "No, I want to know what happened. Dinner took too long for me." Conrad told him that Wolfram comforted her as she cried remembering their youth. He told him that they made the flower crowns for each other, just like they did when they were children. Conrad told of their walk around the palace and the spot at the pond where they sat and talked for a long time. When he finished talking Yuuri sighed. "Well, I guess that there wasn't anything to worry about then huh?" He got a nod and a smile in response from Conrad. Conrad nodded his head in a slight bow and excused himself from the room.

Yozak came from behind the curtains. "Oi, Majesty. Would you like the full report of just the pieces that Conrad missed?" Yuuri shot his eyes at him and then calmed. "I think that due to the time, I will accept the shorter version Yozak." Yozak situated himself at the chair on the other side of the desk and he placed his feet up on the desk.

"So, Wolfram also told Elizabeth some things, that I figure Conrad did not hear, or did not think he was the one to tell you. He told her his feelings for you. That was part of what spurred her tears. She felt horrid for having done what she did for a love that she was confused of. But Wolfram thanked her. He didn't say why though. They made the crowns for each other and made a promise to not forget their friendship. They again called each other sister and brother. After that they went to the pond. At the pond they talked about the travels that Wolfram and you had gone on. Wolfram beamed with pride telling how he would save you and laughed about how much of a wimp you were. He also snidely commented that she wouldn't have wanted you for a husband anyways, since you don't seem to realize what you have in front of you." Yozak rubbed his head "Umm, I think that there was something else. Oh! She kissed his cheek and thanked him for resolving her feelings. She wished him the best of luck with you, and joked that it looked like he would need it." Yozak looked at Yuuri and saw the slight contempt. He didn't know what he was thinking, but he did his job. "Majesty, I'll be going now. Night!" He said as he left the room.

What in the world would Wolfram thank her for? Yuuri sat at his desk and pondered. "Alright Wolfram, you said that you wanted to talk later, I guess now is better than never." Yuuri played over in his head the questions he would ask. Memorized them to a key. All of his thoughts from earlier in the day also were planted in the back of his mind.

Wolfram watched Yuuri leave the dining room. Perhaps his wearing the crown and still having Elizabeth there was too much for him. Perhaps he had hit a nerve in him. Perhaps Yuuri could no longer stand someone else paying attention to him, doing what he was supposed to do. Wolfram changed into his pink night gown and sat in the bed waiting.

_Are you planning to spend all night in that office? Did I really do something that bad to have you stay out so late. Are you even going to tell me your thoughts when you get here. I did tell you that there was need for us to talk tonight, but this late…_

Yuuri walked into the room before Wolfram was able to finish the thought. He looked at Wolfram sitting on the edge of the bed in the pink night gown. Slight moonlight hitting his face and candle light surrounding him made him glow. Pink reflected on his skin and Yuuri blushed. He had never taken such a long look at Wolfram. He had never felt this feeling that made the words he was about to say disappear. Everything that he had memorized vanished from his mind as he saw Wolfram, and just how perfect he was. For the first time in a long time Yuuri was truly speechless.

"You're rather late Yuuri." Wolfram said as he watched the boys expression go from prepared to speak to simply a blush. Wolfram smiled as he pulled a blanket up to lay down. "Were we going to have that talk" he shot a smile and wink at Yuuri, "or was your evening of listening to when happened on my date enough for you?"

Yuuri heard his question and he wanted to do so many things at once. All he managed to do was walk over to the bed and put his hand out to Wolfram. Wolf looked at it and took it. In a swift motion Yuuri pulled Wolfram to him. He held him close to him for what seemed like forever, but what was really only a few seconds. Everything he had wanted to say would only be said one way. Yuuri kissed Wolfram and held him solidly to him. Every thought that Yuuri had had from this evening that was sour dissipated into love. Love swallowed Yuuri whole. Everything in his life became a blur but it became crystal clear too. His youth, his denial, his fear were all lies that he used to protect himself from the truth. The truth of the matter was that he loved Wolfram. He had for he didn't even know how long. He realized that in his youth, he would not have admitted to being in love with a male. Now, he had moved beyond that. Everything was going to move forward.

He sealed it with this first real kiss, a kiss of desire and pure love.

_I've finally caught you Yuuri. Finally you are mine, just as much as I am yours._

"I love you" echoed the walls in two distinct voices, as they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
